I'll protect you GermanyxReader
by SwissGem96
Summary: You worked hard, it took you many years to form alliances across the globe , the only one left was Germany , he hated you already , he was a threat and you were vulnerable. Germany only saw you as a sister but having dirty thoughts about a sister is not acceptable maybe thats the reason why he could nevver speak to you. Germany Reader One shot Insert


'Just look at him , I mean seriously how can someone be so serious about work..?'You complained to your friend Prussia. '[Name]…He's my brother..'Prussia said slowly. ' Yeah I know but you know how to have fun , all he talks about is work….'You mumbled in annoyance. You wanted Germany's attention so badly. You were allies with each and every country so you were friends with every part of the globe except Germany .

You didn't have a problem with Germany talking about work, the only problem you had was that he wouldn't talk about work with you or anything else.

You walked into the kitchen spotting Japan in his cute house wife costume. 'Hello , [Name] , would you like something to eat..'He said politely, sometimes you wonder how the hell can that guy stand being so polite.

'No thank , I'll just grab a beer..' You said slowly as you walked over the fridge. Japan nodded slowly. He thought about how independent you were but also thought that you were the only girl who could stay sober after drinking ten glasses of beer.

You sat down on the counter as you lifted the glass to your lips.

'[Name]..I'm cooking today! 'Squealed Italy running towards you as you accidently toppled the beer all over your clothes and most importantly on the counter.

'[Name]..! ' You winced as Germany screamed your name in anger as he stormed towards you.

'I'm sorry..'You said repeatedly gazing down at him , you were finally taller than him. Germany mumbled under his breath as he took out his cloth and proceeded to wipe the beer on the counter.

Germany blushed furiously as he spotted your long slender legs sprawled out in front of him.

Completely oblivious to this , you quickly jumped down pleading your apologies again.

Germany still couldn't get the picture out of his head when he stared at you , he couldn't bear to be angry anymore.

'Its…f-f-f-ine..' said Germany stuttering.

'I'll be in my room..'He said weakly as he left the mess unclean.

You sat exhausted at your table as you drew a map of all your alliances. Your country was right in the middle of all the countries making you vulnerable to threats from all sides. Your country was weak , with no military ,even Italy could take you down single handedly , that's the reason why you formed alliances with all , to cloud the fact that really you were weak and pathetic inside just like your country.

You worked hard, it took you many years to form alliances across the globe , the only one left was Germany , he hated you already , he was a threat and you were vulnerable. You had to be painfully nice to everyone even though it was killing you inside.

Germany stared at the alliance papers that everyone else had signed but him. He thought you were a spy, but how could you be you were so innocent in his eyes. You made him feel uncomfortable and nervous just like Russia or were it something else.

It was your turn to clean the house after days of begging, you had to get Germany on your side.

Surprisingly he agreed .

You were finished with everyone else's room except Germany's. You pushed open his door to catch a glimpse of the alliance papers sprawled across the table.

You sighed heavily knowing he would never consider , part of you personally wished he would consider.

You carefully cleaned his room , you were deathly afraid of him to tamper with anything else , he was the country which intimidated you the most .

You accidently stumbled over his 'literary collection' while you placed them neatly on the shelves.

You slowly peeked into the book to see Germany's interests but shut it quickly because it was too much to bear maybe if you were more beautiful like the girls he read about, maybe he would sign the alliance.

You scowled in anger as you watched him converse smoothly with Liechtenstein and Monaco. Why couldn't he do that with you and just sign the damn alliance. You crossed your legs as you clutched the glass tightly in anger.

Germany nervously turned his head towards you as he stared at you expressionless. He couldn't tell what you were thinking which worried him just like Japan. He walked towards you slowly to speak about your alliance with America and Britain.

You saw Germany walk slowly towards you . '[Name]…..I came to talk to you about our marriage..I meant alliance..' said Germany stuttering as he tripped and landed on your lap. You stared in surprise at Germany's stutter , you had never seen him like this and he had never spoken to you about work before.

Germany straightened himself quickly as his face turned bright red as he stormed away inside leaving you to wonder what you did wrong.

Germany stormed into his room sweat beading from his forehead . Why couldn't he talk to you? He knew he wasn't so good with relationships but he wasn't in any sort of relationship with you so what was it?

You were younger than him, so he looked upon you like a sister even though he hadn't spoken more than three words with you and every time he tried to he would stutter and end up in a awkward situation considering the number of cold baths he had taken because thought s like that shouldn't be thought about a younger sister.

You watched from the balcony at Germany , Italy and Japan training while you were reading your favorite book.

He was so strong , yet intimidating at the same time . You shook your thoughts away of the rugged Germany , you couldn't fall for him alliances were strictly business.

But that didn't mean you couldn't look at him or his muscles beneath that dark green jacket of his.

' [Name]….!' Screamed Italy interrupting your thoughts as you dropped your book directly over Germany's head.

Germany turned angrily towards you as you cowered in his gaze. He slowly picked up the book as he walked towards the house.

You groaned as you slid back into a chair , you knew you were never going to get that book back.

Germany stared at the clock , it was closer to midnight but all he did was stare at your book in his hands. He had read it more than five times now just because it was your favorite book and now it was time to return it.

You snuggled against your pillow counting the number of guys like sheep that had rejected you or just didn't know you existed .You were a whole mess of unrequited love , the newest person to jump over the fence idiotically taunting you was Germany.

Germany pushed open your door slowly as he walked towards your sleeping form . You were so beautiful , the way your [h/c] strands of hair sprawled across your forehead , finally a girl who didn't snore like Italy.

He slowly placed the book on the table as he walked out the door.

' I don't know Japan whatever I do I can't talk to [Name]' said Germany drinking his 20th glass of beer. Japan nodded slowly bracing Germany's anger.

' I don't know she makes me so angry and nervous at the same time , why cant women make the first move..Japan..' shouted Germany at the top of his voice.

You walked out of bed groggily at the alarming voice of a drunk Germany.

' I cant take it anymore ..why wont she talk to me..'Shouted Germany as you walked into the kitchen.

' Its [Name]..' said Japan slowly pointing towards you.

Germany straightened up as he stared at you.

'[Name]…..You are here..' said Germany slowly as he limped towards you. You were scared of him even more now.

' Germany ,youre drunk..'You said slowly.

'Of course I am , [Name]' He said caressing your cheek.

'I like you a lot..'He slurred as he dropped to your feet.

'He fainted..'You said kneeling next to him.

'Nice moment, too' said Japan chuckling as you glared at him.

The both of you helped Germany on to the bed , even though you still couldn't believe he actually admitted that out loud , maybe you should get him drunk more often.

Needless to say the next day Germany had no memory of what happen so your relationship was back to square one.

However the way you looked at him changed , your feeling were no longer hidden , you blushed furiously every time you see him to the extent that Italy said you would make a cute tomato in front Germany , oh how you blushed again.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

You couldn't handle the stress anymore it was killing you. Screw the nice girl charade…when will men ever learn to make the first move in this case especially when they can remember what they said in the morning.

' Germany..I need to talk to you ..' You said as you entered the room to spot Italy and Germany together..together.

'AHHHHH…You're gay..' You screamed out in shock .

'NO..Its not what you think…I was asking Italy how they show someone they like someone and then he kissed me..' said Germany panicking.

'Oh god..Thank you ' You said hyperventilating , there's no way this fine specimen of a man can be gay especially when you actually liked him.

'Who do you like Germany…?' You asked him slowly crossing your fingers.

' I'll sign the damn alliance , if that's what you want , You have no military so you manipulated my feelings so that'll give in to weak and pathetic feelings' He spat at you while you wondered what the hell he was talking about.

'What are you talking ab-'

' Stop acting dumb , I know of your conspiracy to use all the other countries resources so that you can build up your pathetic country.'

Something inside you finally snapped , no one you really cared about had insulted you like this . You stormed over to Germany's room as you grabbed the alliance papers and ripped it into two crying while you threw it at his face.

'You can insult me all you want but you should know that I never manipulated your feelings , you let yourself give in so just accept it ' You shouted at him

'What are you talking about..' said Germany turning away from you.

'How you told me that you liked me when you were drunk , those were your real feelings Germany , don't hide it..' You said slowly as you broke into tears.

'That was before I found about your true motives…' said Germany bitterly.

'What true motives..I had none… The only thing that I regretted was actually falling for you..' You said harshly.

'You liked me too..' said Germany walking towards you.

'Yes but it's a waste now , our differences are too great and so is how you think of me .. I admit I'm a weak and pathetic excuse for a country that's why I created alliances with every country so that I'll be in a safe haven ' You shouted at him.

You stared in surprise as Germany embraced you cradling your head onto your shoulder.

'For years I have been watching you make alliances across alliances when the only alliance you should've made was between the two of us..Because you know I'll protect you..' He said bitterly as he softly kissed your forehead.

You sobbed into his shoulder as he held you close towards him. ' I'll protect you from whatever comes your way even if I die trying…because…I….love…you..[Name]' He said slowly tilting your tear stained face towards his.

He gently kissed your delicate lips as you entangled your fingers through his hair as you finally created the birth of your vow of unbreakable alliance between the two of you.


End file.
